First Time
by PenNameko
Summary: Natsuki is contemplating about her new found feelings while Shizuru is away. I suck at summaries! just read the story.XD


hey ya'll!

I'm a new.. erm author! lolz, well i can't say im NEW to this community cause i've actually been here for a while. I just don't participate much, i used to review stories but having to login every time I visit this community kinda made me not want to review. I know im cruel!

Anyway, about the story, I named it First Time because of a lot of 'firsts' that our main characters that will be going through (which was what I'm intending to hopefully write about). And also because this is my first time writing a fic. Yeah, first time, so be gentle with me please. XD

And I apologize in advance for any mistakes in that you'll be encountering in this fic, english is not my first language, but feel free to point it out to me so that I may correct it.

alright! enough of my rambling (which most of you probably didn't read)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

wait-! I forgot to put the disclaimer thingy.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own mai hime and the characters used in this fic. (first time putting on a disclaimerXD)**

**

* * *

  
**

The coldness of the night did not bother a certain dark-haired girl as she walks along the streets. Even though its summer, the previous days had been unusually cold and according to TV reports, the coming days might even become colder. They said that it was because of the Greenhouse Effect.

The gentle wind caresses her skin and she savored the coldness of it. Her luscious hair flutters and dances behind her as she walks forward. She walks leisurely as if she does not have a destination in mind but if one would look closely, a small frown can be seen in her angelic face which gives off the impression of a person deep in thought.

In her right gloved hand, she holds a plastic bag that contains school materials that she'll use for her school project. In the bag, a ¼ illustration board, glue and black and red markers could be found.

Her grip on the plastic bag tightens and she unconsciously grits her teeth as she passes by a group of teenagers who are probably on their way to have fun throughout the rest of the night. She don't hate them or anything, she actually doesn't care what they do with their life.

'_Sigh'_

'_This is what you get for skipping classes all the time'_

Truth be told, our Ice Princess is envious of every students that are probably enjoying their summer vacation right now, while she, on the other hand, has to come to school everyday for make up classes. She doesn't have any other choice but to attend, unless she wants to repeat another year. Which she definitely DO NOT want to. Her teacher's keep telling her how lucky she was because if not for the ex-kaichou's charm and convincing power, she's a loss cause.

Now here she was on the streets, on a Thursday night, out to buy materials for her school project. But why on earth did she choose this time of the night to go shopping, you may ask? That's because she failed to remember (again) to buy the things she'll be using. She had planned to buy those items right after her class but unfortunately it slipped her mind and now she had to rush outside because her bastard of a teacher (according to her) wants the project submitted tomorrow morning. So she'll have to finish it by tonight.

A cloud of smoke forms in front of her mouth as she exhales deeply. '_Damn… Why do I always forget things that I especially need to remember?' _she mentally scolds herself.

She should have been done by now if she hadn't forgotten about it. But really, it wasn't entirely her fault! A certain brunette is also at fault for her troubles right now, though unconsciously.

'_That's right, she's at fault too. She's the cause of all of these' _she nods faintly as if agreeing to something.

'These', referring to her absent-mindedness, becoming extra clumsy (due to her absent-mindedness), forgetfulness and so on and so forth!

But, wait. It isn't fair to fault the brunette for something like, popping on the blunette's mind a lot lately. Sure, it caused her to become distracted but it's still not fair for Shizuru.

'_Yeah, I shouldn't blame her, but still, she's the one who started this. Argh! I'm blaming her again.' _She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. _'Whatever! Seriously, why am I debating with myself? Tch' _

She stops at a corner as the traffic lights turns into green and the signal that indicates that it is not safe to cross lit up. She slightly tilts her head upwards and gazes at the bright stars that hover above.

The night sky was filled with stars that she couldn't help but be mesmerized. Each star twinkles brightly as if it wants to outshine the others around it. As if begging whoever looks up to notice its brilliance; it's brightness, and be seen amidst the billion other stars in its surrounding. The darkness that envelops the night only helps bring out their beauty.

'_Beautiful… '_

Months ago, this type of thought would have never entered her mind each time she raises her eyes to the sky. She would never even waste just a minute star gazing and admiring their beauty. Thoughts of avenging her mother and negativeness around her are the only things that used to occupy the ex-Hime's mind.

'_But that's all in the past now',_ she momentarily closes her eyes as she look back at what she was before. She opens them again, and gaze intently on a particular star that had caught her attention.

'_No use getting hung up on the past, I have suffered enough. Clinging on to the past would only cause me more pain. I just want to forget.' _She pauses as she analyzes her thought '_no, not forget... I will move on, bringing all those memories with me, good or bad. Keep moving forward, just like what the rest of us are doing; moving on.'_

After the carnival, the ex-Himes had tried their best to bring back the normality in their lives however futile it may seem. The months that went by were spent rebuilding their lives and each trying to rekindle relationships that were destroyed because of the Carnival. It wasn't easy what they had to go through to be able to have the peacefulness that they have right now.

Sounds of chatting told her that a few people have joined her as she waits for the traffic signal to change. She pays them no mind and continues to gaze at the night sky.

'_I wonder what she'll say if she saw those stars? Will she find them beautiful too?' _

She shivers as a cold gentle wind blows.

'_What are you doing right now?'_

A frown marred her beautiful face at the thought. Again! She's thinking about Shizuru again! This is exactly why she's been out of it lately. It seems that her mind is set on pushing other thoughts that doesn't have a 'Shizuru-Connection' out of her mind to make way for the said brunette. No matter how hard our Ice Princess tries to not think about the brunette, her mind will always drifts off to the crimson eyed beauty.

Her thoughts was halted when she felt a slight nudge on her right shoulder and a small 'sorry' as a woman accidentally bumps into her. She realized that the traffic signs had already changed and the people who were waiting with her are now halfway across the street. When she saw this she began to walk briskly to get to the other side. _'Damn it, get your head straight Kuga!'_

Once she got across safely, her pace slowed down again unconsciously as her thoughts consumed her once again. _'Tch, what the hell is happening to me? I can't believe I just spaced out like that in the middle of the streets.' _She mentally scolds herself.

'_It's because of tha- that… darn it! Why did she have to do that!? I know she likes to tease me, but what she did is a bit overboard.' _a scoff.

'_I know it's not that big a deal, but heck, she knows I'm not comfortable with those kinds of things. Its like she's really trying to push my button. Now my mind's all messed up because of what she did. How am I gonna concentrate on other things?! And she expects me to focus on my studies, how can I?!' _

Her brows furrows deeper as her mouth twitches into a frown and a bit of force is now added to her every step making it seem like she's stamping. So opposite of the calm expression she had a couple minutes ago.

'_Tch, I'm rambling again! Okay, enough of these stupid internal monologues. I should just better hurry home; I still have this damn project that I have to finish.'_

She pulled out her left hand from her jacket pocket to check the time. She almost dropped her things when she saw how late it was.

"Crap, it's already 8:45? How can that be, I left at 8:15 or something… damn" she murmured to herself.

She clicked her tongue and sped up her walking. Usually it only takes her about 10 minutes when she drops by at the nearby convenient store. She opted to just walk each time instead of taking her bike because she likes taking this kind of walk. It helps clear up her mind, and plus with all the recent oil price hikes that's been happening lately, she'd rather walk than to spend so much for gas.

She pushed all her thoughts aside and concentrated on going home. She hope that she'll be able to finish her project without any distraction and hopefully her mind will cooperate with her and just let her focus on the task at hand.

But really, what had Shizuru done to our beloved blunette to make her like this way right now? What had caused her frequent appearance in Natsuki's thoughts and, not to mention, dreams?

--

--

----- bleh.

* * *

First cliff hanger! lolz.

I know there's not much in here yet and sorry that i have to stop there but I promise to put the next chapter in a few days.

stay tune to find out what caused Natsuki's behavior right now. What did Shizuru do to our beloved pup??


End file.
